


Santa's Little Slut

by CatradoraIsCanon



Series: Lets see who is Naughty or Nice [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: Catra just earned a place on the ' naughty ' list
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Lets see who is Naughty or Nice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039545
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Santa's Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a sequel to Santa Catra is Coming to Town! Hope y'all enjoy it.

‘’ Adora, come on! It was your dumb idea to watch this movie tonight, so if you don’t come out of the bathroom in five minutes, I’m going to bed! ‘’ Catra shouted out loudly. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for Adora so they can start matching A Nightmare Before Christmas, but Adora has been taking forever in the bathroom and Catra is getting annoyed. It’s the day before Christmas, the weather outside is cold and snow has covered most parts of the streets. After a few more minutes, the bathroom door opened up and Catra glared at the entrance of it, expecting Adora to come up with a dumb explanation to why she was in the bathroom for so long. However, she was just greeted with a hot sight instead. 

Adora was leaning against the doorframe, she was wearing red Santa pants with suspenders on her shoulder, keeping the pants up and her abs exposed. She wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a red bra and on top of her head was a Santa hat. Catra bit onto the first knuckles, to stiff a laughter that threatened to come out, and smiled brightly against it. ‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ 

Adora grinned and walked over to Catra, who stood up slowly from the couch. ‘’ Ho, ho, ho. ‘’ Adora whispered and wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, smiling down at her girlfriend. 

Catra frowned and raised an eyebrow at Adora. ‘’ Did you just call me a hoe? ‘’ Adora’s smile dropped quickly, her eyes widened just as fast. She quickly shook her head, with her mouth agape. 

‘’ No! I was just doing the whole thing Santa does, with the ‘ ho, ho, ho’ thing, you know. ‘’ Adora seemed to panic, Catra just slowly started to grin and chuckle lightly. 

‘’ I know, baby, I was just messing with you. ‘’ Catra ran a finger down Adora’s abs, biting her lower lip. Adora started to smile and narrow her eyes at her girlfriend. 

‘’ So you think you’re funny? ‘’ Adora asked, raising her eyebrows. Catra licked her lips and shrugged slightly. 

‘’ I think I’m hilarious, actually. ‘’ 

‘’ Do you know what I think you are? ‘’ 

‘’ No, tell me. ‘’ Catra leaned up closer, aiming to kiss Adora. The outfit definitely worked for her, seeing Adora’s body like this always made her crazy. God, she was shaped like a goddess. 

‘’ Santa’s little slut. ‘’ Adora whispered with a husky tone, Catra’s eyes widened slightly at the comment. Why did that work on her? She gulped slightly, a fresh pool of wetness spilled onto her panties. She has always been a brat in bed, so she didn’t bend just yet. Her willpower for that was just that strong, even though her legs threatened to buckle under her. 

‘’ Mm, really? ‘’ Catra whispered back, her eyes averting down to look at Adora’s toned stomach before returning them to look into Adora’s eyes. 

‘’ Here I was, trying to tell you that you’ve been on my ‘ nice ‘ list, but that seems to not be the case. ‘’ Adora tightened her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her even closer now so that the fabric of Catra’s jumper was pressed against her skin. 

‘’ If you ever thought I was on your ‘ nice ‘ list, then you can’t be really good at your job, Santa. ‘’ Catra whispered back, her arms resting on Adora’s shoulders. The blonde girl just smirked down at her girlfriend before lightly pushing her down on the couch, sending Catra to lay down on her back. She laid over her, with one knee on each side of Catra’s leg, she supported herself upright with her hand on the armrest as she looked down at Catra with a soft smirk on her lips. 

‘’ Let’s see how cocky you are after you don’t get what you wish for. ‘’ Adora whispered as she leaned her head down, Catra let out a quiet whimper when she felt Adora’s hand lift the waistband of her sweatpants and made its way to Catra’s pussy. The brunette girl let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back, closing her head when Adora’s fingers rubbed between her folds slowly. 

‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra moaned out Adora’s name quietly, turning her head to the side and exposing her neck for Adora. The blonde girl slowly kissed Catra’s neck before nipping on it gently. The fingers between her folds rubbed slightly harder, Catra let out a quiet gasp when the digits brushed against her clit. Adora grinned against her neck, slowly rolling the bud with two digits slowly. Catra moaned quietly at the feeling, and her back arched up slightly when Adora pushed in two digits into her entrance slowly. 

‘’ Fuck… Lets stretch you out a little… ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s neck, slowly pumping her fingers in and out. Catra’s moaning was becoming louder now, soft gasps escaping her lips every now and then. Catra lifted her hips slightly, trying to grind down on Adora’s fingers, but Adora’s other hand pressed down her hip to keep her still. She accidentally grinded against Catra’s thigh, a soft moan escaping her lips. Catra’s eyes widened when she felt something hard against her thigh and she quickly looked at Adora. 

‘’ Is that…? ‘’ Catra asked, but got cut off when Adora’s fingers curled inside her as she kept pumping down. She felt something hard between Adora’s legs, and knew exactly what it was. 

‘’ I’m going to fuck you with it later. ‘’ Adora said, looking down at Catra with a soft smirk. Catra just threw her head back as the fingers pumped harder and faster inside her. It was getting warm with the extra layers, her hands quickly pulled off her jumper. Adora leaned up so it would be easier for Catra to pull off her jumper and toss it aside, and Adora wasted no time to wrap her lips around Catra’s nipple and suck on it. 

‘’ Mm, yes, please, fuck me. ‘’ Catra moaned, she was getting closer to the edge now. Feeling Adora’s palm rub her clit with every pump of her fingers. Just when she was ready to come, Adora pulled her fingers out of Catra. 

‘’ W-What? ‘’ Catra looked up at Adora with wide eyes before glaring at her. Adora just grinned widely, pulling her hands out of Catra’s pants and lifted her fingers to her own lips. She licked off the wetness from her fingers before shaking her head and sat back up on her knees. 

‘’ Aw, didn’t someone get what they wanted? ‘’ Adora said softly, tilting her head to the side slightly. Catra glared up at her, she wasn’t really mad, she was just incredibly horny and well, a brat in bed. Adora leaned back down, kissing Catra’s collarbone before licking a stripe all the way down to the top of Catra’s waistband. Catra’s eyes softened as she watched her girlfriend toy with the waistband and she slowly lifted her legs so that Adora could pull it down and toss it aside. 

‘’ Mm, mine. ‘’ Adora whispered and kissed the inside of Catra’s thigh, she could smell her arousement and she really wanted to taste her, lick her, make her almost come and pull away. Catra didn’t beg for anything, which made Adora almost crazy, she needed to hear her. She spread Catra’s legs before diving head first between her legs. Catra threw her head back and let out a soft moan as Adora sucked her folds between her lips gently. 

Adora started to lick from the entrance to the clit before sucking the clit between her lips, Catra lifted her legs and grinded against Adora’s face, but Adora held onto her hips and pinned them down on the couch. Catra let out a soft groan in frustration but it quickly turned into a moan when Adora sucked the clit harder, licking it quickly. Catra dug her nails into the couch, her eyes shut tight as Adora ate her, flicking her tongue over the clit, licking the entrance before pushing her tongue inside and fucking her hole gently with it. 

‘’ Mm, so close, don’t stop. ‘’ Catra moaned, Adora looked up at her girlfriend as she kept fucking her, but stopped when she noticed Catra’s legs tighten around her head. She pulled back, earning another loud groan from Catra who stared at her before glaring. 

‘’ Adora, I swear to god… ‘’

‘’ Tell me you are a nice girl. ‘’ Adora said as she sat up on her knees again. Catra just glared at her. 

‘’ Never. ‘’ 

Adora let out a quiet growl and flipped Catra around so she would lay on her stomach. ‘’ Get your upper body on the armrest, now. ‘’ Adora commanded, Catra slowly pushed herself up on her knees and rested her elbows and head on the armrest. Adora bit her lower lip, her hands moving up her thighs to rest on her ass. 

She leaned over Catra’s back, placed a small kiss on her shoulder before leaning back up again. She rubbed Catra’s asscheeks before striking a hand down on one of them, gently this time. Catra let out a soft whimper, pushing her ass back, craving more of that delicious pain. Adora grinned behind her and struck another hand on the other asscheek, harder this time. Catra let out a loud moan, shutting her eyes tight at the feeling. 

‘’ Mm, yes, s’good… ‘’ Catra moaned, leaning her cheek against the armrest as Adora began to spank her, repeatedly. 

‘’ This is what happens to naughty girls, they get punished. ‘’ Adora said behind her as she struck another palm against Catra’s already reddened asscheeks. ‘’ But you like this, don’t you? You love being Santa’s little slut. ‘’ Smack! Catra whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek, but she never wanted it to stop. She kept pushing her ass back into Adora’s crotch, earning a soft groan from the blonde girl. ‘’ Answer me. ‘’ 

‘’ Yes, yes, I love being Santa’s little slut. Ah! ‘’ Catra let out a loud yelp as she felt another hand smack down her ass. ‘’ Adora! ‘’ Catra could her some fiddling behind her, she turned her head over her shoulder and licked her lips as she watched Adora fish out the strap on from her Santa pants, she gathered some juices from between Catra’s legs with her fingers and started to lube up the dildo with soft strokes. Catra looked straight forward again, lowering her head and closing her eyes. Her nails dug into the armrest as Adora rubbed the head against her entrance, slowly pushing forward with the help of Catra’s own hips that pushed back against the dildo. 

Adora let out a soft groan as she bottomed out the dildo to the hilt, her hand rubbing Catra’s lower back as the other one struck down on Catra’s ass, she could feel Catra’s walls loosen up a little and Catra let out a quiet moan at the feeling of being stretch. 

‘’ Good girl, open up for me. Let me in. ‘’ Adora whispered as she watched the dildo disappear into Catra’s pussy. Through all of this, she was surprised to know that the Santa hat was still on it’s place on her head. She pulled back slowly before pushing in quickly, Catra let out a shout as Adora began a rhythm to pound into Catra gently at first, driving the brunette girl crazy. 

‘’ Adora, please, harder… ‘’ Catra moaned, Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hips and thrust harder and faster into her girlfriend, moaning as the other side of the dildo pressed against her own clit with each thrust. 

‘’ Fuck, good girl, taking it so well, letting me fuck you like this. ‘’ Adora groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she fucked her girlfriend. Catra’s nipples brushed against the armrest, loud moans escaping her lips as Adora fucked her. 

‘’ Mm, yes, please, stretch me out, I’m so tight. ‘’ Catra moaned, pushing her hips back to meet Adora’s thrusts, feeling the dildo slam against her g-spot every time. Every now and then, Adora would bring a hand down to smack Catra’s rear, loosening her up a little. 

‘’ S-Santa’s little slut, my slut. ‘’ Adora grunted, she looked down to watch how the dildo went in and out so easily, juices dripping down Catra’s thighs, she could practically feel the walls tighten around the dildo to keep it inside. 

‘’ Yours! Adora, fuck! ‘’ Catra screamed out, ramming herself back against the dildo. Adora quickened her speed and fucked Catra harder, making her come closer to the edge. She leaned down against Catra’s back, never stopping her movements, and nibbled on Catra’s ear lobe. 

‘’ Want to come, baby? ‘’ Adora asked through broken moans, keeping the same steady rhythm. Catra didn’t answer, she bit her lower lip and moaned loudly. Adora leaned back, her blunt nails dug into Catra’s hips as she pounded into her. ‘’ Tell me you’ve been a nice girl and I’ll let you come. ‘’ Adora tried her best to sound steady and in command, but it was so hard when her girlfriend looked this hot. Catra whimpered, still not saying what Adora wanted to hear. Frustration grew inside Adora, she wanted to come too, she needed Catra to come first though, she needed to be true to her words. 

Adora reached a hand forward and grabbed onto Catra’s hair, pulling her head back as she fucked her harder, hitting the g-spot every time. Catra was moaning loudly now, the room echoed with moans and the sound of their hips slamming repeatedly. 

‘’ Say it, Catra. ‘’ Adora groaned, smacking a hand hard against Catra’s rear as the brunette girl pushed back and fucked herself on the dildo. The grip Adora has on her hair tightened, a tear rolled down Catra’s cheek at the rough treatment, but god, she was enjoying this so much. 

‘’ I’m a n-nice girl, please, A-Adora, let me come! ‘’ Catra shouted, Adora let out a groan and let go off Catra’s hair, she grabbed onto her hips again and pounded into her, harder and faster than before. Catra rested her head on the arm-rest again, her knees buckling slightly under her weight as she came closer to the edge. 

‘’ Fuck, fuck, Catra, come for me. Be a nice girl and come. ‘’ And with those words of encouragement, Catra came with a loud shout of Adora’s name, her body going rigid and tensing up. Adora kept fucking her and leaned down over her back, she bit onto Catra’s shoulder and let out a loud groan as she came, as well. She made shallow but hard thrust into Catra as she helped them both ride out their orgasms. 

She finally stopped when both of them were too sore to continue, she pulled out of Catra, causing Catra to slump down on the couch, and laid down on top of her. Adora nuzzled into Catra’s neck, rubbing her sides gently as Catra let out a soft sigh. Both of them were sweating and this outfit was getting really icky. They were both breathing heavily, after this mindblowing sex. 

Catra turned her head to the side and looked at Adora with half-lidded eyes and a weak smile. Adora nuzzled into Catra’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on her cheekbone. 

‘’ A-Adora? ‘’ Catra whispered, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the after-sex bliss. 

‘’ Mhm? ‘’ 

‘’ Get off me. ‘’ 

‘’ No. ‘’ 

‘’ The pants are itchy, and they are sweaty. So get off. ‘’ 

Adora whined and slowly got off Catra, she just wanted to cuddle. She stood up next to the couch, and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Catra sat up quickly and grabbed onto Adora’s hand, stopping the blonde girl from moving any further. She slowly stood up with trembling legs and wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck to keep herself steady. Adora put her hands on Catra’s hips and smiled down at her softly. 

‘’ I love you. ‘’ Catra whispered, her fingers playing with the nape of Adora’s neck as she looked up at her girlfriend. 

‘’ I love you too. ‘’ 

‘’ And Adora? ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah? ‘’ 

‘’ Merry Christmas. ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora looked at the clock and her eyes widened when she noticed that it said 00:03, 24th December. She looked down at Catra and smiled softly, nuzzling her nose against her own gently. 

‘’ Merry Christmas. ‘’ 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone notice that I'm a simp for Adora? Catra is my favorite character, but honestly, I'm starting to think it's because she gets to have Adora. lol jk, love both my babies. anyways CATRADORA IS CANON AND I'M NOT OVER IT


End file.
